Is forever enough?
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: De verdad que no puedo con esto yo solo, necesito a alguien más ¡Te necesito a ti, Kakuzu!— Yaoi Kakuhida One-shot


Holi, extrañaba escribir… hice esto, ojala lo disfrutes…

Pareja: Kakuhida

Advertencias: Yaoi, OOC, palabrotas feas!, algunas incoherencias, y tal vez algo por ahí que no noté o se me olvidó…

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Naruto, hasta donde yo sé…

* * *

><p>Era un día cualquiera, la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki estaban fuera, a excepción de Deidara y Sasori, y claro Kakuzu y Hidan.<p>

Todo estaba muy silencioso, y Hidan estaba aburrido. ¿Por qué demonios Kakuzu no dejaba el jodido dinero en paz? ¡No se iba a ir a ninguna parte! Había cosas mejores que hacer, en otros lugares, como no sé, ¿la cama, tal vez?

—Kakuzu… – habló finalmente

— ¿Qué? – respondió secamente el mencionado

—Bueno, ¿hay algo que, no sé, necesites o en lo que pueda ayudarte? – preguntó Hidan esperanzado de que su compañero dejara eso en paz para hacer algo que fuera mejor, como hacer el amor toda la noche o algo por el estilo.

— No – contestó Kakuzu.

— ¿Estás seguro? – rogó Hidan

— Sí

— ¿De verdad? Porque sabes que puedo ir y conse…

—Hidan… ¿Por qué no dejas de ser una molestia y te vas a la cocina a comer o a hacer algo más productivo? – le interrumpió el más alto, contando su dinero y guardándolo en una cajita.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? – de verdad le había dolido, el maldito bastardo… –¿Que soy una molestia?

— Hidan, deja de ser melodramático y déjame trabajar – dijo Kakuzu sin voltear a verlo.

Hidan lo miró por un momento, su cara era un poema… ¿por qué le importaba? Tan sólo era un hijo de puta…

—Muy bien, entonces – y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar, cabizbajo, de verdad no quería ir a la cocina ¿y si se encontraba con _lo de la última vez_? Se estremeció ligeramente, nunca había pensado con encontrarse a Sasori en tal situación. Llegó a su destino y se sintió medio aliviado al ver a Deidara en el sofá, sólo haciendo figuras de arcilla. Se sentó en el sofá a un lado del artista.

Estuvieron durante un rato en silencio, Deidara haciendo su arte y Hidan tan solo ocupando espacio, como siempre. De repente el rubio habló.

— ¿Y ahora qué te dijo? – le dijo Deidara en un tono monótono, haciéndole notar a Hidan que peleaba con Kakuzu más veces de las que creía.

— No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, rubia – dijo tratando de ignorarlo viendo el techo.

— Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando _– _dijo de manera sugestiva – es la tercera vez esta semana que sales de habitación casi gritando, suerte que sólo Sasori-danna y yo estemos aquí para escucharlo esta vez ¿no crees? – sin borrar esa sonrisa arrogante que le caracterizaba le dio un suave codazo a su compañero en las costillas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, puta Cenicienta…? – dijo con mirada desafiante Hidan – ¿por qué no estás con tu esposo, eh?

La cenicienta volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido, Hidan también era un bastardo hijo de puta y Deidara tenía planeado hacérselo saber, pero eso sería rebajarse a su nivel, así que mejor dijo: – Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra.

— ¿Sabías que no me importa? – replicó Hidan y se acomodó mas en el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre el regazo de Deidara, o al menos lo intentó.

— ¡Baja tus patotas de mis piernas, imbécil! – Deidara se estaba alterando, eso hizo sonreír a Hidan – ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Te vas a quedar sólo para siempre si no hablas con tu Kakuzu de mierda!

— No lo haré…es un maldito avaro, además, ya me salí del jodido cuarto y no pienso volver ahí – contestó Hidan volviendo a sentarse.

—Niñita – le retó el rubio – es verdad, Kakuzu es un asco de persona y tú no tienes la culpa, pero en ti cae salvar la "relación" – y acentuó eso con comillas aéreas y poniendo los ojos en blanco – que llevan, deja de ser un cobarde y explícale todo, puta madre – dijo y se levantó del sofá – yo ya me voy, y no sean tan escandalosos en la noche por favor, aún hay gente aquí que trata de dormir – y con eso desapareció por el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Sasori.

Hidan no quería aceptarlo, pero la rubia fea tenía razón. Si alguien iba a quedar solo si él y Kakuzu terminaban, sería él mismo. Kakuzu tenía su dinero y eso era su mayor felicidad; Hidan era como la hamburguesa de la cajita feliz, estaba bien como ganancia adicional, pero no era el juguete dentro.

Un poco decepcionado, se dirigió a su habitación para consultar su dilema con la almohada.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Hidan despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto, y al hacerlo la noche anterior, se había quedado dormido muy tarde.<p>

Se levantó y tomó una ducha rápida, después se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí estaban Sasori y Deidara, sentados uno frente al otro, Deidara comía y hablaba mientras Sasori escuchaba y decía cosas ocasionalmente.

—Buenos días, Hidan – el aludido escuchó a Deidara decir.

— Claro, fea durmiente, tan buenos como tu horrible cara – replicó malhumorado.

—Vete al carajo, zombi asqueroso – y después de eso, Deidara reanudó su charla con Sasori.

El día pasó lento para Hidan, estaba solo y aburrido. Después de rezar, como lo hacía todos los días, decidió sentarse en el mismo sofá en el que se había sentado con Deidara el día anterior. Era la una en punto de la tarde, y planeaba descansar un rato, no molestaría a nadie, no es como si hubiera alguien ahí en el refugio como quiera. Estuvo recostado en el sofá por horas, sin lograr nada. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que tan sólo eran la una con cinco, y deseó poder morir.

No había visto a Kakuzu en todo el día, seguramente aun estaba contando todo ese dinero… a veces, Hidan sentía ganas de entregarse, conseguir la recompensa y dársela a Kakuzu, sólo por un poco de apreciación por parte de su hombre. Pero sabía que no valdría la pena, Kakuzu tomaría el dinero y se largaría como el maldito hijo de perra que era, enserio ¿por qué le importaba?

Cansado de todo, Hidan se levantó y, con paso decidido, avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kakuzu. Se detuvo un momento, pero se recuperó al instante, sabiendo que si vacilaba perdería la batalla. Abrió la puerta y empezó con un muy bien gritado _¡Kakuzu!_ El aludido levanto la vista de cualquier cosa que hubiera estado haciendo y lo miro con esos ojos verdes.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve esperando toda la noche– contestó Kakuzu, y Hidan sintió _algo_ dentro de sí, algo como ternura… amor, tal vez. Pero se compuso y volvió a ser él mismo en tan sólo un segundo.

— ¿Cómo que dónde he estado? ¡Si en realidad te importara hubieras salido del puto cuarto a buscarme! – Kakuzu se limitó a mirarle, como siempre, con cara seria y ojos imposibles de leer y Hidan se preguntó ¿cómo había logrado sobrevivir (figurativamente, a final de cuentas, él era inmortal) todo este tiempo con alguien como él?

— ¿Entonces? ¡Dime algo, maldita sea! – Hidan de verdad quería arreglar todo eso que para él era un problema, pero Kakuzu parecía no entender _nada_. Todo lo que entendía era el estúpido, maldito, jodido, puto _dinero._ Hidan sentía ganas de llorar.

—Hidan, a veces no te entiendo, no sé de qué me estás hablando – y eso fue todo para el de ojos violeta, se puso furioso, y no pudo contenerse.

— ¡Estoy hablando de que no te importo, mierda! Ni yo, ni nuestra supuesta jodida relación, ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Sólo te importa _el puto dinero;_ no puedo ser el único preocupado por _nosotros. _A veces hasta yo necesito ayuda, y de verdad que no puedo con esto yo solo, necesito a alguien más ¡Te necesito a ti, Kakuzu!– después hubo un silencio, un tanto incomodo, pero Kakuzu se levantó de su cómoda silla favorita e intentó decir algo, pero Hidan ya había salido de la habitación, de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hidan sentía que sus ojos dolían, pero se aguantó las lágrimas. Escuchó detrás suyo una puerta abrirse y unos pasos apurados, pero calmados y seguros. Kakuzu iba detrás de él. Hidan trató de correr, pero sus piernas no daban para más, de pronto sintió a Kakuzu muy cerca suyo.<p>

Kakuzu alcanzó a Hidan y lo empujo de manera que cayera boca arriba en el sofá de la sala de estar, con el avaro sobre de él, apoyándose en brazos y piernas. Hidan comenzó a patalear y manotear, pero Kakuzu apoyó sus piernas y brazos sobre los del otro y lo detuvo. Entonces se quedaron así, en silencio, Kakuzu solamente viendo a Hidan y Hidan tratando de leer a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu no sabía, él no había tenido ni idea de lo que Hidan pensaba, no sabía que su relación con el chico religioso se estaba desmoronando, y ahora que lo sabía, casi sentía los pedacitos de ella entre sus manos. Honestamente, Hidan era la única persona que le importaba en el mundo, nada, ni nadie cambiaría eso, pero claro, siendo el hombre que era, no mostraba ni decía lo que sentía o pensaba. Por favor, si apenas y hablaba en general.

Pero ese no era el momento de ser duro y fuerte, se ablandaría, sólo un poco, sólo por un momento, sólo por Hidan…

— ¿Quién te dijo que no me importa? ¿Quién te dijo que _tú_ no me importas? – habló Kakuzu, se veía serio y un tanto molesto, pero consternado—eso gustó a Hidan y lo calmó sólo un poco.

Hidan quería gritar, _nadie me lo dijo, solamente tú, con tus acciones, con tus silencios…_ pero nada salía. Entonces Kakuzu se inclinó y lo besó. Duró poco y Hidan no sintió nada, y eso fue lo que más había dolido. Entonces Kakuzu lo besó de nuevo, con más fuerza y pasión, con amor, amor del real, del que no se cambia; la clase de amor con el que uno puede vivir por siempre y más_, feliz_.

Se separaron y quedaron muy cerca. Esta vez fue Hidan quien besó a Kakuzu, y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, porque escuchó, _sintió_, a Kakuzu susurrar _te amo, te amo, te amo_ contra sus labios. Libró sus manos del agarre de Kakuzu y las recorrió por el torso del mismo, desabotonando su capa y quitando la suya propia. Estaba tan acalorado, pero no podía alejarse del calor del otro cuerpo.

Cuando Kakuzu comenzó a bajar por su cuello y pecho, besándole, ya no hubo marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Sasori y Deidara tenían planeado pasar el resto de la tarde en la sala de estar, cada uno con su arte, pero acompañándose el uno al otro. Al irse acercando a la sala escucharon ruidos, como jadeos y quejidos—giraron en redondo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que era, enserio, Hidan y Kakuzu ¿qué eran? ¿Adolescentes? Por favor…<p>

—Olvídalo, Deidara, eso nunca pasará con nosotros, así que vételo sacando de la cabeza – medio susurró Sasori al rubio cuando iban de vuelta a su habitación – no en el sofá de la sala.

El rubio torció la boca, un tanto decepcionado, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era totalmente cierto—después de todo, ya había pasado antes en la cocina ¿no?

* * *

><p>¡Oh, sí! Me siento más o menos con el resultado, recuerda que lo reviews alimentan a los autores, si te gustó, si no, si te gustó pero hay cosas que no van o tienes sugerencias, deja uno, no hace daño, en cambio, ¡haces feliz a una joven autora mexicana que ama comer tacos!<p>

Gracias.

—AquaSandyLed


End file.
